A need exists for better methods and articles for inhibiting the growth of and killing bacteria including bactericidal methods and devices. For example, a basic method of wound treatment involves covering a wound with a wound dressing. The wound dressing may be a precut sheet of a single or multi-layer material having a variety of shapes and sizes. The wound dressing is applied to cover the wound and, sometimes, a portion of the surrounding healthy skin. Some of the principles of wound treatment include absorbing blood and other bodily fluids, keeping the wound and/or the surrounding healthy skin dry, and/or controlling or eliminating bacterial growth. However, many conventional wound dressings are limited in their ability to absorb fluids, maintain dryness, and control bacterial growth.